Episode 5
Learning of Barnabas’ affection for Victoria, a jealous Dr. Hoffman decides to sabotage the progress of the cure for Barnabas. Synopsis Victoria Winters: :My name is Victoria Winters. Evening has descended at Collinwood, and for one man it is an evening filled with the promise of hope. But tonight, betrayal awaits. The treachery of a confidante will shatter that hope. And his own true evil will be revealed. Barnabas and Vicki enjoy a late night dinner together. After dining, Barnabas presents her with a gift – the antique music box that once belonged to Josette DuPres. Vicki is astonished to receive such a prized treasure. As they play the music box, Barnabas and Vicki dance the minuet. Later, Dr. Julia Hoffman arrives at the Old House. She finds Willie Loomis outside chopping up firewood. She asks him about Barnabas’ relationship with Vicki and Willie tells her that he is in love with her. Julia is furious. Refusing to admit her own jealousy, she comments that any emotional attachments shared by Barnabas would be detrimental towards their experiments. She goes back to her room at Collinwood and retrieves her medical bag. She sabotages the serum by shortening the dosage per each injection. Without giving any indication of what she has done, she administers another injection to Barnabas. Meanwhile, Carolyn Stoddard goes down to the Collinsport shipyards. She finds Joe Haskell busy at work aboard the Daphne. Carolyn climbs on board and makes another bold effort to seduce Joe. Joe tries to resist her, but she convinces him to take the Daphne out for a quick journey. When they return, they go down to the Blue Whale for some lunch. Maggie Evans is present and while she watches Carolyn, she experiences a psychic flash. In her vision, she sees a horrifying, decrepit old man attacking Carolyn. Back at the Old House, Barnabas and Vicki talk about an upcoming costume party being held at Collinwood. Vicki isn’t sure what she would be expected to wear. Barnabas takes her upstairs to Josette’s old bedroom and presents her with Josette’s 18th century wedding dress. Vicki wants to bring the dress back to her room, but she is afraid to take it out into the pouring rain. Barnabas convinces Vicki to stay the night at the Old House. That evening, the diluted serum takes its toll on Barnabas. He begins craving human blood and he stalks into Josette’s bedroom. He nearly bites Vicki but regains control of himself just in time. Fearful, he flees from the Old House and goes to the old mausoleum. Willie finds him inside of the secret room and Barnabas orders him to get Dr. Hoffman. Julia arrives and Barnabas demands another injection to quell the cravings. This time, however, jealous Julia gives Barnabas an overdose. The following morning, Barnabas is having breakfast with Vicki in the drawing room at the Old House. As the two talks, he begins to notice that his hands are quickly growing withered and aged. He abruptly excuses himself and orders Willie to find Julia. Willie races back to Collinwood, but Julia refuses to help Barnabas. She says that there is nothing she can do. Meanwhile, Carolyn stops by the Old House to make sure that Barnabas is planning on attending the costume party that evening. As she enters the drawing room, she finds a gnarled, ancient Barnabas Collins. The ghastly old man leaps upon her and bites Carolyn on the throat. Willie storms into the room in time to see Barnabas drinking Carolyn’s blood. After getting his fill of blood, Barnabas’ youth begins to return to him. He is furious at Julia for betraying him and forcing him to prey upon his own blood. Growling to the air, Barnabas vows to make Julia pay for what she has done. Memorable quotes Barnabas: "Victoria, I was born dancing the Minuet." Barnabas: "For soon, very soon - the dark veil which has smothered my life will be lifted, and I shall be able to see you again." Barnabas: "I cannot control myself, Willie!" Barnabas: "Blood of my blood, kin of my kin - soon you will walk with me as my partner in the night." Timeline * This episode takes place in the winter of 1991. * This story takes place after Dark Shadows: Book One #1 – 4 Credits Cast * Ben Cross as Barnabas Collins * Joanna Going as Victoria Winters * Roy Thinnes Roger Collins * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as David Collins * Barbara Steele as Dr. Julia Hoffman * Jim Fyfe as Willie Loomis * Michael T. Weiss as Joe Haskell * Ely Pouget as Maggie Evans * Veronica Lauren as Sarah Collins * Barbara Blackburn as Carolyn Stoddard * And Jean Simmons as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard Guest starring * Eddie Jones as Sam Evans * Julianna McCarthy as Mrs. Johnson Crew * Original music by Robert Cobert * Supervising producer – Steve Feke * Co-producer – Jon Borrstin * Written by – Matthew Hall, Steve Feke and Dan Curtis * Directed by – Armand Mastroianni Background information and notes * This episode was featured on the Dark Shadows Revival Series – Episode 5 VHS recording. It was also featured on Dark Shadows: The Revival – Complete series on DVD. * Jean Simmons, Roy Thinnes, Veronica Lauren and Joseph Gordon-Levitt do not appear in this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors *Composer Robert Cobert re-recorded the music for Josette's music box for this episode. To this point, the recording from the original series had been utilized. The new recording, which slows at the end and rolls its final chord, is used for the remainder of the series. *20:47 Those pesky mirrors! Here we see the 'boom microphone' again in the mirror in Josette's room as Barnabas gives Victoria Josette's green dress for next episode's costume ball. External Links * Dark Shadows - Episode 5 on the IMDB * Dark Shadows Every Day - Time Travel, part 5: Consider Rhoda * The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 5 05